Jughead Jones
"Jughead" Jones is the deuteragonist in the Archie comic series. He is Archie's best friend and seems like an idiot and a slacker, but don't let his goofy appearance fool you, he's one of the smartest teens in Riverdale. Though he only applies his intelligence towards evading Ethel or outsmarting Reggie Mantle. He is also the drummer for Archie's rock band The Archies. The live action version of Jughead is portrayed by Cole Sprouse in Riverdale. Biography Forsythe Pendleton Jones III is the son of Forsythe II and Gladys Jones, and is the brother of Jellybean. The name Forsythe is the name of his ancestor, who was an American hero (presumably being a war hero), and was passed down through the male descendants. During his youth, he would go by the nickname (or gave himself the nickname) "Jughead", and never told his friends of his real nickname, possibly out of embarrassment. A running gag in the series involved various characters trying to find out his real name, with Jughead thwarting their plans. When he learned of his ancestor, however, he went by his birth name to honor him, but when learning that his ancestor was married nine times, he went back to his nickname. In the Little Archies series, Miss Grundy reveals his birth name at the start of class. Jughead also wears a purple sweatshirt with an S on it, and has caused many characters to wonder why. When speaking Sara, a psychiatrist, he states that he doesn't know, but he has cousin named "Skinny". In issue 140 of Archie and Friends, the S stood for Sybil high school, but when asked after getting holes in his shirt, he states it stood for "soup, sandwich, steak and all kinds of goodies." Jughead would meet and befriend Archie Andrews, who was the first person the latter met when coming to Riverdale. Both Jughead and Archie would become best friends, often getting themselves in and out of antics that they both do. The duo would later befriend Reggie Mantle, with the two having a rivalry like relationship with him. Jughead and Reggie often play pranks and try to out do the other, with the former often winning. In addition, Jughead would befriend Betty Cooper, and the two have a close friendship due to their appreciation of food, and looking out for each other. She appears to be his soft spot for him, as the two would open up to each other about feelings. He is also very supportive of Betty, being there for a shoulder to cry on when Archie or Veronica hurt her. Jughead would also stand up to Archie when it came to Betty, and would note that he takes her for granted. Jughead and Betty's friendship has been interpreted as a romance, and the two seem to have crushes on each other in certain issues and the Archie Show. His relationship with Veronica Lodge is often strained, as he constantly aggravates her, and the latter not liking his laid-back attitude. He retorts this by seeing her as a selfish snob, and the two consider themselves "frenemies". Veronica did briefly fall in love with Jughead, having kissed him during a school play, but she eventually got over it when Jughead made a garlic and onion sandwich. Jughead also is friends with Dilton Doiley and Moose Mason, and gets along with the latter due to his laid-back personality, and not having an interest with his girlfriend Midge Klump. With Dilton, the two are good friends due to Jughead's lack of interest in sports and girls. He also acquaintance of psychologist Trula Twyst, who analyzes him to answer what makes him so odd. Jughead is known for not being interested in women, having gained his philosophy from seeing Archie's relationship with girls. He states that dating is complicated, and believes that is troubles a guy's life when they spend time eating burgers. Thought not interested in women, this appears to cause girls to be more attracted to him then be repelled. Ethel Muggs is Jughead's most ardent admirer, who he runs away and often has to refuse her love. Jughead's lack of interest has been answered in some issues, as he had puppy love with a girl named Joani. When his family moved to Riverdale, he had to leave Joani behind, causing him to have a childhood heartbreak. Not wanting to experience that type of pain, he swore off girls, and keeps a picture of Joani in his wallet as a reminder. Jughead did, however, begin dating a girl named Debbie to overcome his heartbreak. When Joani came to Riverdale, their feelings for each other still lingered, and the two shared a kiss. Before Jughead could make up his mind on starting a relationship with Joani, she had to leave, but promised that they would be together again. Jughead's most well known trait is his love for food, consuming large amounts that he hasn't gained weight or become sick. He is a preferred customer for restaurants in Riverdale, notably the Pop Tate's Chocklit Shoppe, and would later get a restaurant card so he could high-class food. Eating food has heightened his senses, being able to identify food by smell, and his taste buds detect any flaw. His abilities have garnered positivity, with him being a respected food critic, and become a gourmet cook. It's also has helped others, as Betty advised Jughead to help a ice cream owner to improve his products, and he later wrote a cook book for creative writing. Jughead's love for food has caused him to have an unrealistic metabolism, as he caused people at a gym to gain weight when they asked how he stays fit. He has broken records before when he comes to food, such as eating the most pizzas in one sitting, and often competes in eating competitions. He is however, not entirely selfish when it comes to food, as he gave his candy to a child who couldn't afford it. Another time is when he befriended a homeless man who liked the same pizza he did, and gave the pizza he just purchased. When he won three pizzas a week for six months for being pizzeria's millionth customer, he donated it to the soup kitchen he volunteered at. In the story "Phood Phobia", Archie and Dilton realized that Jughead is nervous around girls, and turns to food for comfort. When Jughead learns of that girls make him love food, he loses his appetite. Despite his lack of interest with girls, he does secretly like the attention, and possibly enhances his love for food when rebuffing girls. Jughead has interest in music, being the drummer for Archie's band, The Archies. He also has professed a love for jazz, and would meet his idol "Crazy" Willie Jim before his death. Appearance Jughead is identified by his long nose, half-closed eyes, "S" sweatshirt, and crown-like button beanie hat, called a whoopee cap. The running gag of his love for food has often caused many to wonder how he stays thin, with Dilton even calculating that he couldn't eat all the food that he does. He states that eating makes him strong, and its later revealed in one comic that his brain burns all the food he eats. Personality Jughead is a smart, sharp-tongued, laid-back, easy going, and eccentric high school student. He is obsessed with eating food and in some storylines is asexual. Most see him as being lazy, but is a loyal friend, and has shown himself to have physical strength and heightened senses with food. He has shown a great intellect and knowledge of history, sports, and science despite his friends being skeptical (e.g. Reggie and Veronica). In Little Archie, Jughead was second to Dilton Doiley, being one the smartest of the group (alongside Betty). He is also known to be a fast runner, due to him having to evade Ethel when she chances after him. In addition, he has been depicted as a baseball/basketball player, martial artist, gymnast, and dancer. Gallery ImagesCAYSS16L.jpg Jughead-Food.jpg|Jughead eating. Betty-and-Jughead-Comics.jpg|Jughead and Betty. Jughead-Werweolf.png|Werewolf Jughead in "The Hunger". 10337570e503d1c0fd1a5e1cc9489ff4.jpg Season 2 'Diner' Jughead Jones Promotional Portrait.jpg|Cole Sprouse as Jughead Jones in Riverdale. Trivia *In two different stories, Jughead either marries Midge or Ethel (if Archie married Betty or Veronica). *Jughead is fan of Jazz music. *He is very similar to Shaggy Rogers of the Scooby-Doo franchise. **Both go by their nickname instead of their birth names. **Both are often depicted as being lazy, but show great amount of loyalty. **Both love food, and will often consume an unrealistic amount without gaining weight. **Both are close to their pet dogs, Hot Dog and Scooby-Doo. Both dogs also are very hungry, and think like humans when shown. **Both have become werewolves, but Shaggy didn't become animalistic like Jughead. *Jughead has made cameo appearances in Sesame Street, The Simpsons, and Family Guy. Category:Archie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Tricksters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Loyal Category:Siblings Category:Selfless Category:Mascots Category:Outright